


A Break Between Schedules

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Prompto and Noctis hadn't spent time much meaningful time together since graduation. But now, for just a moment, they have time to themselves.





	A Break Between Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on some of my latest work. 
> 
> There's some minor, minor dialogue inspiration from [_Boys and Imbroglios_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698349). I highly recommend you give that a read. This is just a quick story to [a] finally cross off the list of scenes to write (see: _Noctis getting cute-fucked in a hoodie_ ) and [b] just to say that I'm going to be away for a while. I'm going on a trip, and I also just... need some time to breathe. I'm still reading comments, even if I don't reply. Thanks for everything, and I hope to see y'all soon.
> 
> Enjoy.

When was the last time they spent time alone together…? It was hard to say at this point. Time kept slipping away from them. Graduation had been chaotic; Noctis got wrapped up in a new wave of responsibilities; Prompto was being trained by Iggy and Gladio. Sure, they both spent a lot more time at the Citadel but way less time _together_. So, this visit was long overdue.

Prompto hummed quietly as he let himself into Noctis’ apartment. As the door opened, he could barely make out a voice. Was that Noctis? Was someone over? Just in case, Prompto quietly let himself in. He toed off his shoes in the foyer before closing and locking the door behind him. Afterward, he poked his head around the corner and… didn’t see anyone. He listened closely, and the soft voice was coming from a radio. Prompto nodded his head once, stepped out of the entrance, and crossed over to the kitchen.

_“The first day of sunshine sure is a beautiful one. We have winds coming in from the north-northeast, bringing some of that cool northern temperature down our way. If you're thinking about driving, be careful for traffic near the capital city limits. Expect delays at...”_

Prompto placed the bag of food on the counter and looked around. No immediate sign of bushy dark hair. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the couch, leaning over. “Noct?” No sign of the sleepy prince here either. He was sure that Noctis was home, but there was a small bite of doubt still in him. “No~~o~~ct?” He hummed softly before turning towards Noctis’ bedroom. “Maybe here.”

The door already was cracked open. Nudging it wider, Prompto could see white-gold sunlight pouring into the room. Honey brown shadows streaked dreamily across Noctis’ floor. Everything was, surprisingly, in pretty neat order. The only thing characteristically amiss were the stacks of folders hastily thrown on the dresser, and Noctis’ laptop was on the floor next to his high top sneakers. But other than that? It was cleaner than Prompto remembered seeing it in a while. Or… ever maybe outside of Ignis’ help. Noctis’ double paned window was open with the curtains were drawn back. And on the bed, basking in the sunlight like a cat, was Prince Noctis himself.

He was wearing dark grey sweats with a cream white hoodie. The hoodie had a moogle with an even larger head against a circular blue background. There were a couple of yellow stars and some text Prompto couldn't read from this distance. He had his left hand under his hoodie and shirt, smoothed against and exposing his stomach. The other was reached back, loosely holding onto the pillow behind his head. Prompto made his way over. He just about set one knee on the bed when Noctis spoke up.

“Sup?” he asked groggily.

“Oh! I didn't know you were awake.”

“Heard you call my name.” Noctis paused to yawn. “Woke me up a little.”

“Sorry, babe,” Prompto apologised with a smile. He climbed up onto the bed, kneeling closer. “Was just trying to make sure you were here.”

Noctis gave a long hum of agreement. He took in a steady breath, back arching slightly as he did. When he settled, he opened his eyes just enough to stare at Prompto through his lashes. “That how you say hello?”

Prompto laughed gently. “Hey, Noct,” he whispered, leaning in closer.

“Hey, Prom…”

Noctis’ eyes ducked slightly to Prompto's lips before closing completely. He rocked to one side, angling himself more towards Prompto. They kissed languidly, just enjoying the connection as they tenderly greeted one another. When Prompto leaned back, Noctis closed the breadth of space for a trailing kiss. Prompto moaned softly, briefly, into it, and Noctis smiled.

“That's better,” he said, leaning back properly.

A light shade of pink dusted Prompto's cheeks. He stared at Noctis’ face, admiring him. “You look comfy.”

Another hum. Noctis curled his toes, one foot and then the other. “Very.”

“Guess we're just gonna chill today?” Prompto sat down beside Noctis’ leg, one foot touching against a pillow.

“I guess,” Noctis agreed lazily.

Prompto was quiet. He gave a slow once over Noctis’ body again before making himself properly comfortable and coming to rest at Noctis’ side. Noctis’ eyes were still closed; his lashes were prominent in the sunlight. In fact, Noctis’ entire profile was haloed by the light. Prompto bit down on his bottom lip. Noctis was… gorgeous. It was so unreal. He moved closer to rest his head against Noctis’ shoulder.

“What're you doing, dork?”

“Nothing,” Prompto said gently. From here, he could read the text on Noctis’ hoodie said, _Radical, kupo!_ “I brought food.”

“From where?”

“Noodle place down the road.”

“Nice.”

Another stretch of silence. Prompto stared off at nothing; his gaze flicked between the dresser, the wall, Noctis’ sweats, and all over. He lifted his eyes to stare at the prince again. He was trying to think of a way to break the silence; he felt compelled to speak for some reason, but instead, he just continued to admire Noctis’ beauty from close up. His eyes followed the sensual curve of Noctis’ lips. He liked how Noctis’ upper lip was a shade darker than the bottom. He liked the shape of them, how soft they were… As he lifted his gaze, Noctis opened his eyes quietly and looked over to Prompto. In spite of the less than ideal angle, they held each other's gaze. Prompto said the first thing that came to his mind.

“You're beautiful, Noct.”

Noctis squinted slightly. His beautiful lips pouted. “Shut uuup,” he dragged, turning his head away.

“I'm serious!” Prompto hopped up into a sitting position. “You're like… you're like an angel. I know it's cheesy, but when I look at you, I’m blown away, man. I get why all those painters back in the day talked about muses. I get why those scupltors chipped away for so long. I get art when I look at you, Noct!” He threw his hands up before flopping them down into his lap again. “You're just… you're my dream guy… Every time I look at you… I just can't believe it's real.”

Noctis was starting to blush now. He moved his right hand and reached out for Prompto, who leaned closer. “You're embarrassing…”

He curled his hand through fine blond locks. Prompto placed his hands on either side of Noctis and touched their foreheads together.

“I mean it,” Prompto said softly, “every word of it.”

Noctis moved his other hand and wrapped his arm around Prompto’s neck, holding him close. “I know you do.”

Prompto brushed their lips together, unable to keep them both apart. The next words he could feel crawling up his spine and along the back of his neck. It was a familiar feeling; it was a sensation he had fought back for a couple of years; it was words he always choked down, only daring to say in his dreams. They had been friends for a while and dating for a little bit still, but the truth of what he was going to say almost made him shake. Even now, he still feared rejection, but he couldn’t — _wouldn’t_ — go another moment without saying it.

His voice was a whisper. “I love you, Noct.”

Noctis gave a low huff of a laugh. “Love _you._ ”

And there it was. It wasn’t just Noctis’ words that put Prompto at ease; it was his personality, his open and accepting vibe that shook away whatever doubts were slowly building up in Prompto’s mind. Prompto smiled brightly enough to contend with the sun itself, but it was Noctis’ own smile that made him warm. He pressed closer for another kiss. It was deeper and slower than the first had been. This time, Noctis was the one who sighed into the kiss. He let out this tiny, wavering sigh that meant _everything_. “Noct…” Prompto said against Noctis’ lips.

Without breaking the kiss, he slipped between Noctis’ legs and moved his hands to Noctis’ exposed waist. His fingers traveled up along warm skin; he delighted in the subtle curve, finding Noctis more and more perfect by the second. He felt the fine, thin material of Noctis’ shirt and pushed it up higher. Noctis took in a breath, clearly anticipating something, and Prompto wouldn’t let him down. The kiss broke. Prompto trailed his lips along Noctis’ jaw. He nuzzled past the equally warm hoodie to get to Noctis’ neck. He felt the laugh more than he heard it. Noctis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair as the blond continue to feel at his body.

“Trying to make a nest?”

Prompto smiled against Noctis’ skin. “Why not? Seems pretty homey to me.”

“Sorry. Only big enough for one.”

Prompto drew his head back and playfully pouted. He ran his dull nails down Noctis’ sides. “No fair.”

Noctis sucked in a breath and let it out as a quiet moan. Yeah, definitely not fair. Prompto slid his hands back up, but he stroked them down tenderly, reverently. He trailed over Noctis’ ribs, counting the bones as if making a wish. When his hands came down to the waist of the sweats, he curled his fingers under the fabric and looked to Noctis. The prince stared at Prompto before lifting his hips.

“Well? What’re you waiting for?”

Prompto smiled and began tugging down the prince’s royal lounge wear. “Sorry, Noct~”

“Trying to make me work on my day off,” Noctis muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of a hand.

Prompto gasped, feigning shock, as he pulled Noctis’ pants away, tossing them to the other side of the bed. He immediately leaned over Noctis again. “I would _never_ ,” he promised, smiling cheekily.

Noctis pulled his hand away and smirked tiredly up at him. With a parting kiss, Prompto pulled away from the bed completely. He went to Noctis’ dresser to get what they needed. Before stepping away, he caught sight of the tabs sticking out of one of the folders: _Tariffs; District Divs.; Minutes; Branding; City Events; City Outreach C.O. Minutes._ He frowned for a second before returning back to Noctis. No wonder he was so busy and tired lately… When he returned to the bed, he kissed Noctis like it was reassurance, like it would wipe away the greater stresses. Prompto pulled away, and they looked at each other.

“What was that one for?” Noctis asked, more breath than words.

Prompto shrugged, unable to ball his sentiments into the right words. “Mn… you know.”

Noctis searched his eyes before huffing a laugh. “That's real helpful, but…” He dipped his eyes low for a moment, watching Prompto deposit the lube and condom onto the bed. When he looked up, Prompto was pulling his shirt over his head. “Yeah… I know.”

Prompto slowed his actions and met Noctis’ eyes. The silence between them was typical but meaningful. Prompto offered a small smile; Noctis was quick to return it with one of his own. Such tired lives they lived but Noctis even more so. Even when Prompto had penetrated the royal inner circle and made it a part of his life, he still felt like an outsider. He pulled off his own pants and discarded it with the rest of his clothes. But if being with Noctis was all he could do to offer some sort of comfort, he would outshine the best of them.

Noctis arched when he felt Prompto’s mouth on him. He tangled his fingers in his partner’s hair and quirked open his legs wider. Prompto relaxed his mouth, letting Noctis work into him at his own pace. Noctis whined; the noise shot straight through Prompto, plucking at his own need. “Prom,” came the needful whimper. In spite of the beckoning, Noctis worked his hips upward, unwilling or unable to pull himself away from the pleasure he found. Prompto was the one to break the trance. He sucked hard and drew his head back. He took a special pleasure in feeling Noctis tremble underneath him.

“I’ll make it better,” he said.

Noctis glared up at him with watery eyes. “You better.”

“Aww, c’mon. It’s not that bad; I could always do —”

“Don’t you dare.”

Prompto laughed suddenly. He kneaded his hands over Noctis’ thighs before reaching over to grab the condom. For the first time since Prompto came in, Noctis surged up. He curled his fingers around the condom and snatched it out of Prompto’s reach. Prompto was shocked, but he was awarded with the faint blushing on Noctis’ cheeks.

“Leave it.”

He stuffed the condom under a pillow as if trying to make a point, but then he reached for the hem of his hoodie. Prompto grabbed his hands and eased him back down onto the bed. He kissed Noctis deeply, as a distraction and out of want.

When he broke the kiss, he said, “Leave it,” with a whisper and a smile on his face.

Noctis huffed and then wrapped his arms around Prompto. The lube, at least, had been left where it was. Granted, Prompto had to reach blindly, but when he acquired it, the motions from there were easy, familiar. He coated his length with a shudder and lined up with Noctis. Before he could push in, the young prince pressed his lips to Prompto’s ear.

“Want you.”

“Want _you_ ,” Prompto replied softly, taking the reassurance as a boost of confidence.

Instead of sliding in slowly, he thrust in until he bottomed out. He earned a choked moan from Noctis, who tightened around him. Prompto groaned and waited until Noctis adjusted to him. It didn’t take long, and he was given a sign by the tempting roll of Noctis’ hips. The pace was just what they needed; Prompto teased by speeding up or slowing down. He threw off the rhythm just to hear Noctis moan, but even such conscious action flew to the back of his mind. He moved in a way that made them both feel good. He listened to Noctis’ moans, watched his body language with barely opened eyes. Noctis was honest down to his very bones, and like this, it was so hard not to listen to everything his body had to say.

Noctis turned his head to the side. He touched his mouth with the back of one hand while the other curled tightly in his hoodie. Prompto found the display particularly erotic. He wouldn’t say so out loud — couldn’t right now, anyway. He let his eyes fall closed and bit his lip as he lost himself in just everything that was _Noctis_.

“You look so good,” Noctis panted.

Prompto’s eyes opened at that. He saw Noctis staring up at him with parted lips, barely opened eyes. Noctis Lucis Caelum, a man who could be cute, sexy, handsome, artistic — a man with so many facets was telling _Prompto_ that _he_ looked good. The compliment was a simple one, but it made Prompto feel all jelloid from within.

“Coming from you?”

Noctis started to smile, but the action was broken partway by a moan. He tugged at the hoodie again and clenched tight around Prompto. _There_. He didn’t have to verbalise it, but his body practically screamed it. Prompto hammered into the spot. He wasn’t sure if he was moaning or speaking or if it was just his thoughts tumbling around like a palpable force, but everything went silent when he finally came. Noctis’ name died on his tongue. Noctis reached out for his wrist, gripping onto him like a lifeline as he came undone.

It was an effort for Prompto to open his eyes, but when he did, the sight before him was breathtaking. Noctis was properly disheveled, and he fought to catch his breath.

“So not fair,” Prompto whispered as he lowered to his stomach again.

“What are…” Noctis gasped when he felt Prompto’s tongue along his stomach, cleaning up the mess he made. “When’d you get so perverted?” His voice was strained. Prompto felt the prince twitch with interest and smiled against lean muscle.

When indeed? There was probably a timestamp, an exact moment when Prompto didn’t think twice about doing something like this. He fanned his fingers over Noctis’ hip. He drew back with a final swipe of his tongue, but Noctis pulled him closer for a kiss. When it broke, Prompto smiled.

“Oh, I’m the pervert, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Prompto pressed a kiss to the corner of Noctis’ mouth. He felt arms tighten around him, and he immediately realised he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Noct, I’m naked.”

“Sounds like your problem.”

“And you’re not wearing pants!”

“Eh, I’ve done worse before.”

Prompto let out a deep sigh and flopped on top of the other man. Noctis grunted, clearly displeased by this choice.

“Hey—! Don’t lay on me.”

“Hmm… This is your problem now.”

“Prompto.”

Prompto pretended to yawn and nuzzled against Noctis’ neck. “Night, Prince.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Prompto grinned and laughed sheepishly when he felt Noctis tug at his hair. His heart fluttered; he wasn’t ready to address how much he liked that, even in his own mind. Instead, he withdrew and made himself comfortable. When the time came, he’d shower and change into some pajamas. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow and in the sunlight with Noctis. After all the busy time they spent apart, there was nothing better he could ask for.


End file.
